


Welcome

by dakota_taylor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakota_taylor/pseuds/dakota_taylor





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfiction! WOOP! I am stoked to be writing this and I adore Doctor Who. Anyone else? I promise I'm not some 12 year old.

I mean, I have thought about stories to write based off inspiration from other movies, books etc, but this you could call this my first official fanfiction...

Anyway, please excuse spelling/grammar/sentence structure mistakes, I am trying my best and pouring out all my ideas for this story onto the pages as fast as I can type. If you can find any errors, feel free to comment politely.. THANK YOU :))

So yas, please don't forget to give feedback, vote + share as this helps me better my writing

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Thanks

 

∞ character profiles ∞

Chelsea Anderson - wanderluster, free-spirited, sassy, eccentric and anxious at times. dark auburn hair, hazel/green eyes, fair skin and medium build.

dark auburn hair, hazel/green eyes, fair skin and medium build  
The Doctor - come on, we all know 11 and how he is... <3

<3

 

??more characters soon??


	2. freedom

❗️~ I do not own any of these characters except for Chelsea ~❗️

Anyway...

 

Shifting my hoodie further around my face, I glance around quickly. Doing this every few minutes to scan the faces of the people consuming the streets, makes me confident there isn't anyone around who could recognise me.

It is almost twilight. I settle into a stream of people and I drift along in the company of them, with no sense of purposeful direction myself. Some stores are closing down for the day and other shops are just opening. I am always captivated by the city streets; the neon lights, the massive variety of wares and how my senses are allured by the metropolitan night-life. The loud drone of chatter is occasionally pierced by the sharp beep of a car and a colourful group of teenagers exiting an electronics store howl with laughter. I take a deep, satisfied breath, feeling free among the more nocturnal side of life. But the noise is sometimes... too much?

My hand grazes my iPod in the pocket of my jeans and I pull it out. Clutching it in my hand, I stray from the flow and park myself in a bus bay. Out of my other pocket I drew out my earphones. After I untangle them I insert them into the iPod. My rebellious and free-spirited mood needs some rock music so I plant Twenty Øne Piløts into my ears.

I survey the crowd again before getting up and marching along aimlessly. As if all my associates and relatives would suddenly appear in the streets... I just need to be free of the monotonous routine at home. Even if it is just for several hours. I'm drowning under the pressure and expectations of school! I am never able to be my true self even around family and friends.

Can I please just be my crazy self without being shot down by society?? Who gives a stuff about how you should act and what size you have to fit into to be beautiful? Who in the world made those standards anyway? Damn them.

All I truly want to do is escape. Go somewhere other than Earth. Break away from the weary life I have. I've had this longing ever since I was bordering on teenage years I think.. argh.

My usual train-of-thought is perforated by a sappy old song. I cringe and look down at my iPod to change and delete this song. I have legitimately mastered the art of looking down at things in my hands and walking (due to years of being glued to fantastic books).

Why, when I finish the task at hand, do I feel like my whole soul is being... analysed? I feel so exposed; like the entire world is suddenly staring into my heart!

My head whips up and my eyes are drawn like a powerful magnet towards a tall man in a brown tweed jacket, black trousers, a red bow tie and red suspenders. His short, brown hair is tossed to the left like a wave.

And his grey-green eyes are connected with mine.

He cuts a path directly through the crowd, as if he is a smooth rock and the crowd is just a stream of water. He slides through the crowd; directly towards me.

Only a few meters away and my heart starts beating in every part of my body. My senses are piqued. I yank my earphones out and it seems like everything in this minute corner of the galaxy is concentrated on this man. Even though no-one else in the crowd is giving him any attention.

He is literally about a meter away and I am frozen under his strict but warm gaze. As he approaches me, he grasps my upper arm, spins me around so I am walking beside him and breathes;

"Hello. Just keep walking. I'm the Doctor and I need your help."

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Please don't forget to give feedback, vote + share as this helps me better my writing.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Thanks!


	3. one last look

❗️~ I do not own any of these characters except for Chelsea ~❗️

Now, if a random guy just came up to you and did that you would probably scream, run away and call the police or something, right?

Well, that is about the last thing on my mind. Who exactly is this man? What makes him so authoritative? He is only a stranger! Why does he seem so... contradictingly different to the world?

Why do I feel so safe and so strong around him? Like I could take the world in my hands and as if I could take on an entire army!

All these thoughts are so strong I can't even talk. His grip is wrapped around my upper arm softly, guiding me along beside him. People skim around us and it is now nightfall.

Only when we take a sharp turn into an alley way, does my common - sense come slamming back into me.

"Wait!" I cry out, "What the heck is going on? Who are you? What is happening?" I throw my hands up, shaking his grip off me.

"Oh," he slaps his forehead, "I'm so sorry." The tall, lanky man and I stand in the entrance of a dark alleyway. I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"Look, I'm the Doctor and-" he starts to explain but I cut him off,

"What do you mean 'the Doctor'?," I make quote marks with my fingers, "Doctor who? Doctor what?"

As soon as those words exit my lips, 'the Doctor' breaks into a huge grin and chuckles like a little boy. He claps his hands and exclaims, "I love it when they say that!"

At this point I'm getting a little bit agitated but still, a feeling of gentle patience towards this stranger keeps me calm and curious above all. Why?

"Who's 'it'? And probably more importantly, who are you?" I demand, staring at him.

He adjusts his bow-tie before explaining, "Well, I'm known as the Doctor," a puzzled look crosses his face, "I don't know why..."

This makes me grin. Almost.

"And so basically, I'm a TimeLord from the planet Gallifrey," He points his finger in the air and waves in the general direction of the sky, "in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm over about 1000 years old and... I time travel" He looks up, as if trying to search his mind.

"What the heck do you mean time-travel?? Yeah right" I exclaim. That theory is only in movies and dreams. I mean, yeh, it's not like I am a complete nerd and have scoured the internet for time-travel proof or anything. Haha..

I start to feel hopeful but immediately shake my head, ridding those thoughts. I have come to learn never to get hopeful about anything. But still..

The Doctor nods enthusiastically, "I really do! It's called a TARDIS."

I keep a neutral expression and my arms crossed. Hope is warring with my experiences of dashed dreams; threatening to bubble up and overflow. I can't let that happen, it has occurred too many times. Sometimes, though, curiosity gets the better of me.

"Prove it" I demand.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Doctor reaches out to clasp my hand but I tense up. He notices this and ducks his head, signifying an unspoken apology. He spins on his heel and disappears into the alleyway. I try to peer into the darkness by squinting and I swear I can make out a minute speck of light. The footsteps of this strange new man echo back to me. I take one look back into the nocturnal streets of the lively city and walk with a strangely strong sensation of courage into the faint passageway.

I have a weird feeling it may be my last.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Please don't forget to give feedback, vote + share as this helps me better my writing.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Thanks!


End file.
